


No rush

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carl continues to try to work out his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No rush

"My birthday is next weekend and I'm so fucking happy it's on a Saturday. It sucks going to school on your birthday you know? Anyways,I still don't know what I wanna do. I kinda just want to get high or something but then at the same time,I wanna do something cool like...I don't know rob a convenience store or some shit."

Russel was basically talking to himself because Carl was too caught up in his own thoughts to answer him,Not that he minded anyways. He was just thinking out loud.

While Russel thought about what he might do for his birthday,Carl was busy trying to figure out his feelings.

Last week,After talking to Mickey about his sudden interest in guys,Carl was satisfied. He was happy he knew a little bit more about his feelings and what they meant,But that was then and this is now.

The need for knowledge was back and stronger than ever. Carl now needed to figure out if he actually liked this guy or if he just liked the kissing and the touching.

"I saw this guy the other day. I don't remember his name,I think it was like...Tommy or Timmy or something. Maybe it was Tony. Anyways,He was pretty cool looking-"

Well now that got Carl's attention. Cool looking? What did that mean? Did that mean that Russel thought the guy was cute and just didn't wanna say it?

"-He had a lot of tattoos and piercings and shit. And his hair was white. Not blonde like mine,I mean legit white!"

Was Russel into guys with tattoos and piercings and white hair? Carl couldn't help but huff a little at the thought. If he wanted to he could get tattoos and piercings. He could dye his hair white,No fucking biggie.

"Anyways it got me thinking. Maybe I could get a tattoo for my birthday. My mom would flip out. She hates tattoos. But I figure my first tattoo will be something all cutesy. I'll get her name inside a heart or,I don't know maybe a small paragraph. 'I wouldn't be here without you,mama. I love you so much' You know,The usual stuff you say to make your mom happy. It'll soften her up. She can't be too mad if the tattoo is for her,Right?"

Russel would look hot with a tattoo.

Carl's eyes flickered over to the boy on his bed. He was talking nonstop as usual. He thought about it for a moment.

If Fiona or Debbie or Lip or Ian were in here talking nonstop he'd kick them out or throw a shoe at them or something. Yet he didn't seem to mind when it was Russel. Although sometimes he zoned out when the guy was speaking,He was interested in everything he had to say.

"I was thinking about tattoos yesterday too and then I thought,What if I got some cornrows tattooed on me? Cause you know...Your cornrows. I couldn't stop laughing. It'd look horrible." Russel cackled.

Carl knew he was joking but for some reason that made him happy. What if he ever did get a tattoo for Carl? That'd be like...Super cool. It'd be like Carl was part of his body forever.

"You're not speaking to me...Did I do something to annoy you?" Well that question sent Carl into talking mode real quick.

"Of course not! Sorry. Sometimes I just...Get lost in my thoughts." Carl said quickly. "I'm glad you like my cornrows." He smirked.

Russel smiled before hopping off the bed. "Where are you going?" Carl asked curiously. "Promised my sister I'd buy her some tampons." Russel rolled his eyes. "She's ruining my street cred. Last week,My friend Ronni caught me buying her some cheesy romance movie and some birth control. I'm telling you,Living with a house full of girls is exhausting. Four sisters and a mom is a lot to handle."

Carl snorted. He only had two sisters but he could agree. Living with girls was tough shit. Debbie always seemed to be asking him for stuff. He recalled when she'd asked him for lesbian Sex Advice. It was pretty awkward and it left him curious about what the hell she was getting up to. And Fiona was always asking for his clothes. He could never find his good T shirts anymore,She probably had every one of them stashed in her room.

"It's still early though. I could come back in an hour or two." Russel suggested. Carl eagerly nodded. "Okay see you then." He smiled.

Russel didn't reply. He just smiled and leaned towards Carl who had jumped off the bed as well. Their lips connected in a long,Slow kiss before Russel pulled away. He walked out of the room but Carl just stood there. He didn't know what to do. He could really get used to that.

******

"She's stupid. Should've just stayed in the fucking bathroom." Russel said,Crossing his arms over his chest before letting out a yawn. "Scary movies aren't scary anymore." He mumbled. "It's always the same. Some whites person does something stupid to bring a spirit forth or some shit,Then they scream for a while and then they die. White people suck."

"You know you're white right?" Carl asks raising a brow. "Yeah but I can acknowledge the fact that we're pretty stupid." Russel shrugs. "And who are you to ask me if I know that I'm white? You're the one walking around here with cornrows." He chuckles. "You love them." Carl mumbles,Pouting. "Tired of people dumping on my rows."

"Calm your man tits. I do love them." He says,Reaching up to touch Carl's hair. For a second,It seems like he wants to say something else,And Carl knows exactly what It is he wants to hear.

But Russel doesn't say anything else. He closes his mouth,Brings his hand back down to his side,And turns to face the tv again.

So They're not there yet.

They aren't ready for those three words. It's only been a month or so. Carl is in no rush.

One day they will be there though. One day they'll say it. Maybe.

Do I want that to happen? That's the question Carl asks himself. Those words change everything. He kinda liked how things are now. But maybe when the day comes,He really will want to hear those words. And when He does hear them,He'll be happy. 

For now,There's no rush.

Carl decided that he could wait.


End file.
